


Control

by chivalin



Series: Inibri x Overseer Harkun [7]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Intense, Light Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-04-22 21:12:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14317245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chivalin/pseuds/chivalin
Summary: Having sex with Inibri is always an arousing (and terrifying) experience for Harkun.[Repost from "Chiv's Tales from the Empire" in an effort to make things less cluttered in there & easier to find overall]





	Control

“Very well. Get on your knees,” Inibri said, his voice so smooth and commanding that it made Harkun’s stomach twist into a tight knot. He went down a little too fast, hitting his knees on the hard floor. However, he didn’t really notice the pain as he realized that this was actually going to happen.

“Closer,” Inibri instructed and Harkun obeyed, moving slowly between the Twi’lek’s spread legs. When he reached there, his heart was thrumming at a considerable pace, and he could hear the blood rush in his ears. He swallowed which was somewhat difficult, and nearly jumped when he could feel something touch his head. He looked up and- Fuck. He definitely shouldn’t have done that.

Inibri was looking down at him and his Force was firmly pushing against him too, wanting access to his thoughts. Harkun nodded a little and dropped down his mental shields with little hesitation, feeling how Inibri’s cold but soothing dark side slipped under his skin. He wasn’t going to lie, this and the nervousness running through his veins was beginning to make him feel quite aroused.

He watched quietly, small redness gathering on his cheeks, how Inibri pulled out his blue, half-hard cock. It was flawless, like everything else in him which made Harkun smile despite the tension in his body. “Are you ready?” Inibri asked and he nodded, scooting a bit closer. He shivered under the other’s intense gaze and to their hand that grasped his hair.

“Pleasure me then.”

Fuck. Harkun let out a small, partly cut off moan at that. He reached out for the cock and it fit into his hand well, like it always did. However, this was not about that. He breathed out, watching how the cock reacted to it by twitching a little. However, the rest of Inibri wasn’t reacting at all. Not that he would expect it either, as he knew him well.

**Author's Note:**

> All kinds of comments and constructive criticism is appreciated :).
> 
> (Find me on [Tumbr](https://chivalin.tumblr.com/))


End file.
